vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
A Ghost is the soul and spirit of a deceased person, that can appear in a visible manifestation to the living. Appearance Ghosts do not appear any different dead then they did when they were alive. Whenever they appear to the living they are usually seen dressed in the very same attire they were wearing prior to their deaths. However it possible that ghosts can somehow change their appearance and manifest different clothing. (Both Bonnie Bennett and Victoria Donovan where shown wearing different clothing on the Other Side than the outfits they originally died in.) Powers and Abilities *'Intagibility '- Ghosts cannot physically feel nor can they be physically felt, unless they are given a physical foothold in the land of the living. *'Vampire Abilities '- If a vampire becomes a spirit, they will still possess their vampire powers. Vampire ghosts are capable of showing their fangs, with Kol Mikaelson being the first to do so. *'Werewolf Abilities '- If a werewolf becomes a spirit, they will still possess their werewolf powers. *'Witchcraft Abilities '- If a witch becomes a spirit, they will still possess their witchcraft powers. The ghosts of witches were capable of using their powers in Graduation, but this was only possible because Bonnie hadn't put the veil back up. *'Immortality '- Ghosts are truly immortal and will exist forever. Weaknesses *'Isolation '- Ghosts can interact with the living through mediums and witches. However, if the person chooses to isolate themselves from the spirit, they will be forced to vanish. *'Magic '- Ghosts are susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. *'Finding Peace' - Its possible that when some spirits find peace, they overall cease to exist, having lived the life they wanted. However, as there is no evidence, it remains speculation. *'Hell - '''Because of the Other Side falling apart, Vicki and other ghosts have been sent into a dark void. Katherine was presumably sucked in by the witch spirits. *'Other Side Disintegrating' - When the other side was falling apart, certain spirits that have been there longer are getting physically weaker as seen with Mikael when he went against Hayley. The Other Side The Other Side is the mysterious dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings reside. It was created by Qetsiyah in an attempt to imprison the immortal Silas. The spell ensured that every supernatural being that died would come to the Other Side, instead of the peaceful human afterlife. As of ''Home, the Other Side has been completely destroyed, and the ghosts on the Other Side were transported to various other dimensions that are still yet-unknown. Ghosts in the Series *Annabelle *Emily Bennett *Frederick *Lexi Branson *Mason Lockwood *Maria *Pearl *Rose-Marie *Sheila Bennett *Vicki Donovan *One Hundred Unnamed Witches *Vampires from the tomb *Kol Mikaelson *Finn Mikaelson *Connor Jordan *Alexander *Galen Vaughn *Aja *Adrian *Qetsiyah *Jesse *Silas *Nadia Petrova *Katherine Pierce *Bonnie Bennett *Damon Salvatore Gallery 2X22Anna.png|Anna 2X22Vicki.png|Vicki Bonnie-photo 500x370.jpg|Bonnie and Emily Alaric'.png|Alaric Saltzman vlcsnap-2013-04-01-15h14m29s166.png|Damon talking to Ric on his graveyard. TVD563.jpg|Rose Fds.jpg|Lexi Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-55.png|Mason PearlS03E07.jpg|Pearl S4ep1p50.png|Sheila Kol04X22 (19).png|Kol JerS04X22 (1).png|Jeremy JerS04X22 (9).png|Elena embraces Jeremy Ghostsintheseries1.jpg|Ghosts-1 Trivia *Qetsiyah was indirectly responsible for the existence of ghosts. By creating the Other Side, she prevented the souls of deceased supernatural beings from finding peace, thus trapping them as ghosts on the Other Side. *Since the Other Side has been destroyed, it is currently unknown if ghosts can still exist, at least on Earth. *Before the destruction of the Other Side, at least two ghosts were able to find peace Sheila Bennett and Lexi Branson. Conversely, several ghosts were sucked into a still-unknown dark void; Silas, Markos, Maria, and Vicki Donovan. It is unknown if this is the same dark void where Katherine Pierce went after her death. *Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore were both ghosts on the Other Side when it finally disintegrated. It is unknown where they went, but it can be assumed it is a different place than the dark void, as they saw a bright white light before they disappeared. See also Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Species Category:Ghosts